


Drabble Prompt: Feiertage

by Lymsleia



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia





	Drabble Prompt: Feiertage

Der Hang des Dorfältesten zu langen Geschichten mit bunt ausgeschmückten Intrigen, blutigen Details und endlosen Ahnentafeln war allgemein bekannt, aber das machte die Geschichten leider auch nicht interessanter.  
Da stand er nun also vor dem versammelten Dorf, das sich die Beine in den Bauch stand, und redete. Hix warf einen Blick zu Tengaar, die von einem Fuß auf den anderen tippelte und sich auf die Lippe biss, um ihrem Großvater nicht ins Wort zu fallen. Sie zerpfriemelte die Blumen in ihrer Hand und Hix wünschte sich, der Alte würde endlich zu dem Teil mit der Braut und dem Küssen kommen.


End file.
